


Garage

by MSC999



Category: xXx - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSC999/pseuds/MSC999
Summary: 香梦沉酣





	Garage

YI PINT 

OFU

原著AU  
合卷以后的事  
关键词：卦象 纸鸢 风  
\------------------------------------------------  
又是一年深秋。  
寒室，悄然无声。  
墙角香炉燃着瑞脑，吐出袅袅白烟，栩栩如生的蝴蝶如于云端萦绕着酣睡人翩翩起舞，带着一缕缕白烟分散、聚合、缠绵而后消散。

“啪。”  
蓝曦臣揭卦的手顿了顿，连卜三卦，前两卦皆是大凶，而这第三卦……  
泽芜君对着手心一道红痕端详片刻，叹息声几不可闻，以他的眼力自然看出这是利器划伤留下的疤，只是时日已久，再深的疤痕也渐渐淡去。可半月前，这手心还是白璧无瑕，至少他记忆中是没有的，但又有谁能在他无知无觉中伤到他的手呢。  
他转头看向墙角香炉，若有所思。  
须臾，他缓缓起身梳洗一番，穿戴整齐，一扫颓靡之气，又在满地卷轴书籍中翻出朔月，轻轻拂去灰尘系在腰间。最后拾起桌上玉玦，却转身走向床榻，和衣而卧闭上了双眼。

蓝曦臣在树林中急速穿行，步伐很轻，踩过干枯的树枝也没发出一丝声响。他心下有几分焦急，不知道还能不能赶上。  
他微微凝神，隐约间，见林荫处似有人影幢幢。  
阿瑶。  
是了，这还是射日之征的时期，蓝曦臣想起是他约了孟瑶在此见面。那段时日，每当孟瑶得了重要情报都会偷偷约他见面传递消息，包括哪些布阵图。  
但这次是他约的他。

孟瑶似乎是早就到了，听到动静只是回头瞥了他一眼，背着手道：“我不待太久，泽芜君有什么话还请快些说。”  
蓝曦臣愣愣地看着他的背影，千言万语哽在喉中，这背影似乎更加消瘦也更加单薄。他极力克制着自己不要太过失态，突然掌心被什么狠狠硌了一下。他摊开手掌，是两枚玉玦。

许久都没有动静，孟瑶便转过身来，唇角含笑看着蓝曦臣，却见那人摊开手掌呆呆站着，掌心上是一道新鲜的伤痕，他无端生出几分愧疚和难堪。  
孟瑶撇过头硬邦邦说道：“上次……我的不是，抱歉。泽芜君的手看样子已无甚大碍，那天的事便忘记罢。”  
“可……”蓝曦臣刚要说话又被对方强势的打断。  
孟瑶的目光飘向远方，满不在乎道：“都是男人，一时冲动罢了。不必专程为此而来，徒惹人怀疑。泽芜君，请回吧。”  
“不，不是一时冲动。”蓝曦臣的眼神骤然变得清明，语气坚定不容置疑，“那日的话皆是蓝涣的肺腑之言，绝不会忘。即便你无此意，蓝涣之心此生不变。”他说完见孟瑶盯着他的手心不出声，低头看到那道伤痕，吓了一跳，连忙说道：“伤早就好了，上次是我唐突冒犯……”  
话音未落，一根手指轻轻抵住了他的唇，封禁了所有未曾说的话。

蓝曦臣吻上来的那一刻，孟瑶还是没忍住瑟缩了一下，但遂即就被锢住了腰，狠狠地按在胸膛上。他不自觉挣脱了一下，却立刻控制住身体，微微分开双唇让蓝曦臣的热情在他口中肆意冲刷。  
男人笨拙的唇舌毫无章法地乱撞，孟瑶吃痛皱眉，他突然有点想笑，这人果真没什么接吻的经验，上一次是自暴自弃的绝望，这一回却是小心翼翼的渴求，不过好在这回他有了心理准备，没被吓到直接动刀。  
可回回都咬得他生痛。  
接吻都是这个水平，孟瑶简直不敢想象接下来的遭遇，然君子一诺，绝不后悔。战时紧张，没有多余的心思去谈情爱，毕竟每一面都可能是最后一面，谁也不知道还有没有明天，今朝有酒须尽欢，应当……不会太痛。

但蓝曦臣不小心撕裂他衣衫的时，孟瑶还是抓住了男人的手腕。  
“当真……不是早有预谋？”他似笑非笑道。可终究比不过蓝曦臣的力气，三两下就被扒了个干净，任由男人拿出绢布和烈酒擦拭他的胸膛。孟瑶捏起一枚玉玦在蓝曦臣眼前晃晃：“这是姑苏蓝氏的秘宝？你用在我身上，如有万一，这可就真的折——啊！”  
蓝曦臣狠狠掐了他一下，接过玉玦，声音中带了几分严肃：“没有万一！”他紧张极了，低头叼着孟瑶的唇含糊说：“这是我自己的东西。”他将人抱紧，闷闷道：“这是我自己的，最珍贵的东西。”  
这种话孟瑶儿时听得多了，他微微一笑不置可否，下一刻便被胸前的刺痛打破了平静，不用低头就知道那小巧精致的玉玦就挂在他左胸前那一抹嫣红上。这种仿佛被人标记的感觉让他浑身都烧了起来，火焰从小腹一直燃到发梢，每一寸肌肤都叫嚷着粗暴的蹂躏与大力的爱抚。  
蓝曦臣把另一个玉玦交到他手里时，他正急切去扯他的腰带，总也扯不开。于是他只好一手扯着他的衣领去亲吻他，一手把玉玦推了回去。双唇交缠间蓝曦臣听到他在喃喃低语。  
不急，还不是时候。

蓝曦臣被猛地掀翻在地，衣衫凌乱，衣襟上玉缀的扣子崩了一地。  
阿瑶骑在他腰间，一手捏着一枚玉玦一手捏着蓝曦臣的乳首，将他揉捏得充血挺立。但他似乎觉得这还不够，他弯下腰去，用唇舌挑逗着它，亲吮、舔舐、啃咬，看着蓝曦臣在他身下不断颤抖却无法反抗。  
他直起身来，一手抵住他的胸膛，满意地看着自己的杰作，半月形的牙印布满了半边。另一手摇摇玉玦，带着几分咬牙切齿道：“既然它摘不下来，那咱们便公平些。”不等他回答，玉玦上的银针便刺进了肉里，“作了标记，便是我的人了。”  
蓝曦臣没有动也没有回答，金光瑶似乎也不需要他的回答。他俯下身擒住了他的双唇，他没有拒绝。

蓝曦臣醒来时，只觉得心口处一阵刺痛。他扯开衣领，玉玦正好好的挂在胸前，只是有些发烫。他一手捏了个决，一手指尖运起灵力在玉玦上轻轻一抹，不一会儿玉身上的符咒依次点亮，于黑暗中显出微弱的光，忽的一闪，又再次沉寂。  
蓝曦臣连忙起身理了理衣衫，又将微散的鬓角捋顺，正襟危坐在榻上，屏气凝神。  
半晌，无事发生。  
还是有些晚了。  
这对玉玦原本只是供相隔万里的眷侣能在逝去前穿越千山万水赶去见爱人最后一面，而后魂魄并入天地轮回。蓝曦臣在禁术室翻出了这段传说，耗尽心血补齐了残缺的符阵，又亲手雕琢玉玦，刻上两人的生辰八字，还储存了附着了大量灵力于其上，为了能多留那魂魄一刻。  
但终究太久了，玉玦里的魂魄残缺不全，甚至无法支撑化作灵体与他相见。  
他试了很多方法，都无法招来金光瑶散落的魂魄。或许，是那部分还未来得及传进玉玦就被永远的封在了棺材里。或许，是玉玦上的灵力耗损太过再也不能禁锢全部的魂魄，一部分魂魄便逃逸了，又或许……消散了。  
他想起那一剑穿过肉体前短暂的停顿，清脆的玉碎声还萦绕在耳旁。

又过了一段时日，蓝曦臣下山了一趟，回来的时候抱了个男孩，直接抱回了寒室。  
云深不知处差一点就炸了，几乎所有人都在背后议论此事，甚至不少人暗中猜测，这孩子会不会是蓝曦臣的私生子。就连蓝启仁都没忍住来训斥他，可看到那孩子痴痴傻傻的样子，终究什么都没说。  
这孩子就这样留在了寒室，只由蓝曦臣一人照顾。  
蓝曦臣教他识字、念书、弹琴、作画，手把手的教他修行，给他起名叫瑶。但他的教导并不顺利，他没能补全魂魄，这让阿瑶心智有损，学什么都很慢，总是记不住事情，更常常闯祸。不是打翻了砚台跌污了画卷，就是碰到了八卦盘险些砸伤脚，更有几次不知死活的去摸燃着的香炉上的雕花，吓得蓝曦臣连忙收起了一切可能伤到他的东西，再不敢让他离开自己的视线。  
但他又很乖，会粘着他软软的喊着二哥，对他是完全的信任。蓝曦臣拿出繁长的雅正集让他念一百遍，他绝不会只念九十九遍。于是他不厌其烦的教着，他也认认真真的学着。

玉兰花开，又是一年春好处。  
蓝曦臣亲手扎了一个纸鸢，带着阿瑶去踏青。射纸鸢是仙门子弟们由来已久的游戏，但蓝曦臣其实并不会放纸鸢，他从未放过，其实他也从未扎过。以前纸鸢都是他母亲扎的，算是幽禁中的乐趣之一，后来都是门生扎的，也是门生放的，他只需要把它们射下来就是了。  
蓝曦臣其实是很羡慕家里其他孩子的，因为他们的纸鸢都是自己扎的自己放的，他曾经很是羞怯的跟阿瑶说过此事。阿瑶咯咯咯笑了一会儿，才幽幽说道其实他也没放过，但是他会扎，扎的又大又好看，卖给有钱人家的孩子。  
阿瑶当时笑得眼睛都眯了起来，调侃道，若是以后有机会我教二哥扎个好的，一起放，嗯，不带门生客卿就我们俩。只是我没射过，到时候脱了靶，二哥可不要笑话我。  
蓝曦臣也很是高兴，又给他添了一些茶。  
好，二哥一定带你去放纸鸢，就我们俩不带旁人。  
蓝曦臣画画得不错，纸鸢扎的着实有些丑，龙骨也不够平，总是刚抛起来就跌倒地上。阿瑶也不着急，拿着纸鸢跑来跑去，等一阵风吹过，等纸鸢飞上天。

两人玩了足足一天才回来，居然弄得满身都是泥土草屑。  
蓝曦臣脱去外袍，只穿着里衣挽起衣袖，给阿瑶洗澡。许是白天玩得太疯，阿瑶还处在兴奋中难以静下心来，一边由二哥给他揉着头发，一边不住在木桶中扑腾，不一会儿就溅了蓝曦臣一身的水。  
蓝曦臣微微皱眉，他很是难以忍受不洁的样子，以往他都是给阿瑶梳洗好哄他睡下再自行梳洗。今天阿瑶只怕不是那么容易睡着，他叹了一口，脱下衣物也迈进木桶中。索性，这木桶够大，容纳两个人也不觉得挤。  
阿瑶突然安静下来，愣愣地看着蓝曦臣胸前的方向。像是被什么迷惑一般，他伸出手。  
一阵猛烈的头痛卷席而来，阿瑶直接摔在水上，嘴里发出嘶哑的吼叫。陌生又熟悉的画面不断地涌入他的大脑，几乎撑爆了他的头颅。  
对他微笑的男人……（把二哥都改成男人如何？）  
虔诚浅吻他的男人……  
相拥而眠的男人……  
还有，把他压在身下的男人……  
耳边皆是一声声阿瑶，温和的、严厉的、焦急的，汇在一起融成了玉碎之音。

蓝曦臣连忙把他捞了起来，让阿瑶撑着自己的胸膛，他将阿瑶披散的头发撩开，去查看他的状态，他也愣住了。连少年自己都不知道，当他摸到男人胸前玉玦时，面上的表情并非往日的痴傻天真。那双墨色眸子沉静如水，嘴角抿平，再无一丝山野少年之感，多了几分威严不可侵犯。  
蓝曦臣望着那双眼睛，近乎痴迷。  
他看着他仰起头，微微牵起嘴角，仿佛站在万人之上，璀璨夺目。  
朱唇轻启。

“ ”

蓝曦臣忍不住抚上他的面颊，双手止不住的颤抖，心神剧震。  
“二…二哥？”少年突然睁开眼睛，一瞬间的迷茫后是十分的慌张，“你怎么哭了？”  
蓝曦臣并未回话，只是安静地看了他一阵，猛地把他抱在自己怀中，静静聆听他心脏跳动的旋律。

从此一别，永不相见。  
泽芜君，后会无期。

好一会儿，蓝曦臣才放开他，他摸摸少年的发顶，展出一个久违的，如旭日阳光般微笑“无妨，只是心意已成罢了。”

翌日，蓝曦臣将少年交给蓝启仁，只说这孩子现在已于一般人无异，可于入学堂听课。接着他又向蓝启仁请罪，想辞去蓝氏宗主之位，独自一人外出云游一段时日，蓝启仁沉默良久，终是点头默许了。  
蓝曦臣回到寒室，一件件把少年的东西码放整齐，收了起来，只那只很丑很大的纸鸢着实没有地方搁得下。他端详片刻，突然觉得胸口一阵憋闷，十分困顿，便把它扔在一边，歪在榻上闭目小憩。

寒室外的小院许久不曾修整，几位门生扫着落叶，清风拂过带走一片枯叶。  
巳时初刻，一位白衣少年踩着石板路步伐轻快。  
他一手推开寒室的房门，屋内暖香骤然倾泄而出。闻惯了檀香冷淡，再闻到这带着奇异香甜的味道，少年微不可查的皱了皱眉，他迈进屋内，跨过一地狼藉，既要小心别碰倒了卜卦盘，又要小心别踩到了纸鸢。  
好不容易来到了榻边，却见榻上人仍旧规规矩矩的躺着，一动不动。墙角香炉还吐着白烟，过于浓烈了些，像是香片放多了，熏得人发晕。少年捏起盖子，熄了炉子。  
他转过身来，伸出一手，犹豫半天也不敢真的去推。  
“泽芜君？”  
“泽芜君？”  
一缕凉风袭来，他的睫毛微颤。

寒叶飘零，又是一年深秋。

FIN.


End file.
